Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-219453) describes a bent pipe molding mold configured from an outer mold and an inner mold. The outer mold, which forms an outer face of the bent pipe, is configured by a two-piece split mold structure for molding the outer face of the bent pipe. The inner mold, which forms an inner face of the bent pipe, has a structure that is configured by members capable of being separated from each other or combined with each other in directions relatively approaching or moving apart along a direction of an axial line of the bent pipe.